Indulgence
by Solid Sky
Summary: When you steal something from the thief king, he steals from you. For Ryou, this happened to be a kiss. Tendershipping


Warnings: Shonen ai (don't like, don't read), somewhat of a lime, tendershipping.

Disclaimer: When I get rich and famous (aka never), I will buy Yu-Gi-Oh, but until then, I'll just have to write more fanfiction!

Indulgence

Ryou Bakura's eyes darted nervously, scanning the kitchen before him as he leaned through the open doorway. The room was quiet, and dark save for one dim lamp lit just above the countertop. The whole room, of course, was spic and span, even if you couldn't quite tell in the semi-darkness. This was due to the laborious efforts of Ryou alone, and was far from appreciated, seeing as his only roommate was the spirit of an ancient thief king. However, Ryou took pride in the cleanliness of everything from the plates stacked neatly in the cupboard to the slick floor he now tiptoed upon.

As he made his way over to the refrigerator, he knew that even though he was the one responsible for the orderly condition of the kitchen, he was about to step on sacred territory. It was one of those rules silently agreed upon by him and his darker half—or to put it better, he had been threatened not to do so unless he had a death wish.

But in this moment, Ryou didn't quite think about the guaranteed consequences. He carefully tried to maneuver the refrigerator door so that it made as little noise as possible while he opened it. He then proceeded on to the freezer.

Ryou hesitated, frowning slightly. For all he knew, it could be rigged with some sort of trap. Piles of ice could be stacked so as to fall down upon opening. Bakura _was _a master tomb robber, after all. Who knows what kind of tricks he'd picked up once he'd managed to evade them?

Ryou was desperate, though (and wary of the amount of cool air that was emanating from the fridge). He clenched his teeth, and opened the freezer door.

To his great shock, the door swung open unguarded by any trap whatsoever. Mouth slightly agape, he rifled through the boxes of frozen food until he found exactly what his stomach was ordering him to hunt for. Quickly, he shut the freezer and refrigerator doors, gingerly unwrapped his prize, and had just sunk his teeth into the chocolate and mint goodness when—

"Aha!" the lights flicked on. A feeling of unease gathered in Ryou's stomach. He slowly opened his eyes, which had been closed in his enjoyment in one of Bakura's precious frozen peppermint patties.

Ryou chewed the candy, all enjoyment dissipating as he gazed into the furious and intimidating eyes of Bakura, and then swallowed with a great deal of effort.

"Heh… heh?" Ryou laughed nervously. He could see Bakura's shoulders rising and falling with angry huffs as he slowly advanced upon Ryou.

"Didn't I warn you _not _to_ touch_ my _chocolates_?" Bakura seethed, glaring intently at Ryou, who was still holding the halfway unwrapped and already bitten in peppermint patty.

Ryou gulped, even though he had already swallowed the entire portion that was in his mouth.

"I, um, uh…" he stammered, taking a step back and bumping into the counter, "I forgot."

Immediately, Ryou could see the _like hell you did _look flash across Bakura's face, and he blurted, "It was just a foolish whim!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, a smirk creeping its way onto his lips. "A whim, you say?"

Ryou shivered, not liking his expression one bit. It was usually an omen of terrible happenings. "Yes. An… indulgence," he said uneasily.

"Well then, landlord, I guess you owe me one _indulgence_." Bakura stepped forward, lessening the inches between them until there was no more space left.

With one last mischievous look into Ryou's eyes, Bakura engaged him in a ravenous, uninhibited kiss. Too shocked to respond or even close his eyes, Ryou let his mouth be conquered by the thief, who discovered it still tasted like chocolate and peppermint.

This, of course, lasted a few more seconds until Bakura pulled away, smirk back in place as he turned and walked off. As he flicked off the kitchen lights, he called out with a hint of amusement in his voice,

"Your debt's been cleared."

Ryou stood alone in the dark kitchen, stunned into silence, blushing furiously, and thinking he should steal from Bakura more often until a certain thought rained down on his blissful mood.

"You wanker, that was my first kiss!"

A/N— That was fun to write ^_^. Let me know if you thought either of them were OOC, and stuff like that. I know I should upload the last chapter of my other fic, but I've just recovered from a long period of something like writer's block and wanted to post this oneshot. I've never written tendershipping before. My journal is nearly full of darkshipping and puppyshipping!


End file.
